


Defiance

by Caius



Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One)
Genre: Lack of Self-Preservation, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spark Sexual Interfacing, Tactile Sexual Interfacing, the Matrix did not consent to this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 08:05:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16929540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caius/pseuds/Caius
Summary: A snippet of Galvatron/Rodimus. Originally posted on tumblr February 17, 2016.





	Defiance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spaceliquid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceliquid/gifts).



“Harder, please!” Rodimus twisted his body under Galvatron’s, desperate for sensation and the oblivion it would bring.

But at his words, Galvatron pulled back.

One hand still pressed against the center of Roddy’s flames, on his badge, over his matrix. The other moved up to stroke Rodimus’ cheek, mockingly gentle. “I think not, Autobot,” Galvatron decreed.

Rodimus groaned as powerful thighs slowed their movements to an agonizing tease. His engine whined, never happy with a slow pace. He fought for a moment, just long enough to be held tighter, to feel Galvatron’s weight above him and savor his triumphant smirk.

Satisfied, Rodimus whimpered and yielded. His cables slackened in submission, his head tipped back under Galvatron’s hands, and even the seams in his chest opened up a little, letting his spark and the Matrix it carried feel Galvatron’s energy above the them.

Galvatron groaned, the Matrix still painful to him, painful to them both. “Pathetic, needy Autobot,” he said, with an edge of fondness.

“Yes,” Rodimus said, the only word he thought he had left. He was a moment away from opening his chest plates and burning them both in Matrix fire.

Galvatron pushed them open for him, and Rodimus felt himself pull his (lover, enemy?) open and down.

Two sparks and two agonized screams joined into one, Prime and Unicron-spawn united in defiance of Matrix and fate.


End file.
